


After Hours

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied Bottom Castiel, M/M, Name Calling, Older Castiel, Rough Sex, Sharing, Student Dean, Student Lisa, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Dean, Teen Lisa, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, established Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean focused the camera on where Mr. Novak’s mouth was pressed against Lisa. He zoomed in as best he could for a few minutes, listening to Lisa’s loud echoing moans, before zooming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Read the tags.
> 
> Tagged underage because Lisa is 17 (and age of consent varies depending on location)

Dean focused the camera on where Mr. Novak’s mouth was pressed against Lisa. He zoomed in as best he could for a few minutes, listening to Lisa’s loud echoing moans, before zooming out and getting a full shot of their teacher going down on his girlfriend.

“Now fuck her.” He breathed out and used his free hand to rub against the front of his pants. His cock was hard and Dean couldn’t wait to thrust it down Mr. Novak’s throat after Lisa had gotten what she wanted. “Shove your dick into her pussy and fuck your student on top of your desk.”

He could see the flush on Mr. Novak’s cheeks when he pulled back, lips and chin wet from where he’d been eating Lisa out. Hands fumbled with his zipper and Dean whistled when he saw Mr. Novak’s hard cock jutting out.

“Push her slutty little skirt up and give it to her. Fuck her pussy full.”

Mr. Novak’s hand stroked his cock a few times, slicking it up with lube Dean had given him, as Lisa played with herself and grinned at him. Dean kept the camera on them the entire time, making sure to get every single moment, as Mr. Novak stepped up between Lisa’s spread legs.

“That’s it.” Dean breathed out as Mr. Novak pushed her skirt back, hooked her legs around his hips and started to push his cock inside. “Slowly.”

Lisa’s cheeks were flushed beautifully, her kiss swollen lips parted in pleasure, as she yanked Mr. Novak towards her with fingers knotted in his hair.

“How does he feel, baby?” Dean asked as he moved around to get a shot of Mr. Novak’s face as he buried himself balls deep into Lisa. “Does he feel good?”

“Yes.” Lisa moaned, “Want his hands on me too.”

“You heard her.” Dean spoke, “She wants you touching her clit.”

Mr. Novak stilled and reached between them to press against Lisa, rubbing and moving his fingers, as she moaned loudly and her legs tightened.

“Get her off and then fuck her like you mean it.” Dean kept his camera on Mr. Novak as he followed Dean’s instructions and Lisa’s moaning got louder and louder until her orgasm slammed into her. “Fuck your student, Mr. Novak.”

A few seconds later the room was filled with grunts and groans as Mr. Novak started to snap his hips forward quickly.

“Harder. Fuck her harder, Mr. Novak. Don’t you know how to follow instructions? You give them all day you should be able to follow them too.”

Lisa’s skirt was rucked up and her uniform top was unbuttoned enough that Dean could see her breasts moving with each hard snap of Mr. Novak’s hips.

“ _Ohhhh_.” Lisa’s eyes fluttered and she yanked at Mr. Novak’s hair. “He knows how to use his dick.” Her voice was rough and Dean grinned at her, “Not like you, baby, but it feels good. His mouth, his fingers…”

Dean nodded, “We’ll see how good he is at taking a dick in his slutty mouth once he’s done.”

“Harder.” Lisa’s cheeks were flushed, “Ohh yes yes yes yes!”

Mr. Novak’s thrusts were fast and hard causing Lisa’s body to move on top of the desk, pulling more and more moans from her. “Give it to her. Fuck that pussy. Show us how much you enjoy shoving your dick into your student. Into a student who is twenty eight years younger than you.”

“Oh I think that got to him.” Lisa grinned, “You can tell he loves getting his dick wet in his student’s pussy. Gets off on fucking high school students. Loves getting off in someone who could be his daughter.”

“I know.” Dean laughed, “Harder. Come on, Mr. Novak. Shoot your load into her.”

The thrusts became wilder and wilder until Mr. Novak shoved himself inside, hips jerking, as he came with a loud groan. “Yes. Yes. That’s it.” Lisa yanked on his hair and jerked him down to slam their mouths together. Dean got every single moment and when Mr. Novak’s soft cock slipped out showing come leaking after Dean made sure he got that on camera as well.

Dean watched Lisa teasing herself, gasping softly, before he focused once more on Mr. Novak. He set the camera down and moved over Lisa, pressing right against her and letting his tongue flick out to lap at the mess.

Her breathy moans and gasps of his name had him reaching up one of his hands to tease her clit as he focused on the come still leaking out of Lisa’s wet pussy. Fingers flexed against him and Dean could hear Mr. Novak’s breathing hitching as he watched them but Dean didn’t pause.

He continued to drag his tongue over Lisa, cleaning her up and teasing her, until she was shuddering against him. Dean slowly eased back, took in her dark eyes and flushed cheeks. “My turn, baby.”

Lisa slowly moved off of the desk, straightening her skirt and stepping up to him to press a kiss against his lips. “Fuck his throat hoarse.” She breathed against his lips and reached to snag the camera. Immediately she turned to look at their flustered teacher, “Show us how good you are at using that mouth on a dick. Maybe we’ll even let you know what it feels like to have it buried inside your ass.”

It was a rush that went through him when his teacher was on his knees in front of him and Dean guided his cock between lush lips. He groaned low in his throat at the wet heat as lips wrapped around him and Dean pressed himself inside, fingers knotted in Mr. Novak’s hair.

A few steps away Lisa recorded them, murmuring appreciation and encouragement, as Dean started to thrust himself down Mr. Novak’s throat. He started off at a slower pace, feeling and hearing Mr. Novak choking on his cock, before he really started to thrust.

“Fuck.” He hissed out as he worked his hips forward and shivered at the pleasure burning in his gut. “I knew you’d look good on your knees. Bet that’s how you spent most of your school years; on your knees taking it at either end.”

Lisa spoke up, “Quit teasing him, Dean.” He glanced over and saw her eyes practically dancing with delight. “Fuck his mouth harder. Give it to him. Make sure he has a hard time speaking tomorrow during class.”

Dean was more than happy to comply with Lisa’s request, fingers knotted in Mr. Novak’s hair to hold his head in place. His balls slapped against Mr. Novak’s chin and his cock pumped into Mr. Novak, shoving deep with each thrust.

“ _Oh_. Fuck…that feels good.” His throat worked as he rapidly pistoned his hips forward, “Bet you like this. Love taking a dick in your mouth. Gonna take everything I give you.”

His orgasm was building and building, tightening in his gut and sending pleasure through him. Dean could feel Mr. Novak’s fingers gripping onto him and the way he was working to keep his throat relaxed so he didn’t gag again.

Seconds before Dean’s orgasm slammed into him Dean pulled out, gripped his cock and came all over Mr. Novak’s face with a groan of satisfaction. “I knew you were going to paint up his pretty face.” Lisa moved close and Dean knew she would get a good shot of Mr. Novak’s face. “Did he feel good?”

“Yes.”

Dean used a tissue off of Mr. Novak’s desk to clean himself up before he tucked himself back into his pants. Next to him Lisa shut off the camera, passed it to him and grinned as she kissed him. “That was hot.” She breathed when they broke apart for air, “Really hot.”

He glanced over and took in the embarrassed flush of Mr. Novak’s face, “Who knew you were so good with your mouth?” Lisa grabbed her panties off of the desk, tucked them into his pocket and flashed a grin over at Mr. Novak.

“You’re not a bad fuck either. Maybe in a little bit Dean can bend you over the desk and we could see how good you are taking it up the ass. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Dean nodded in agreement, “Bet he’s really good at that. Something tells me he’s used to having that tight ass of his split open on a fat dick.”

He looked down at Mr. Novak and grinned wickedly as his release dripped down his teacher’s face. It really was a perfect picture.

“You know I think I wouldn’t mind watching you bend over your desk and finger yourself open for me.” Dean moved to get the lube he’d packed in his bag just in case this had gone just as he wanted, “You only get to use two fingers so make sure that prep job counts.”

The bottle of lube hit the ground in front of Mr. Novak and Lisa leaned against him, watching their teacher slowly reach down for the bottle with trembling fingers. They could both see the way his cheeks had flushed.


End file.
